BAND The Musical
by AgniKaiKyoshi
Summary: A Parody of RENT the musical fit for marching band! Fun stuff involving practices, games, interesting and diverse characters, and of course, music! For all you band geeks out there, this is definitely for you!
1. BAND

_**Author's Notes**: Alright, this is a totally random idea that popped into my head one night after a week of sleep deprivation at band camp, so I thought it might be fun to try it out and see how it goes. Ok, this is going to be a Marching Band/RENT parody (I guess would be the best word). My MB stories are going to be told (with their original characters) in songs from RENT, since I love that musical, and so do many of my fellow marchers. Now, there are only like 12 characters in the entire musical, so characters are going to change, like Roger (the original Roger) may end up being 3 different people in one song, so keep that in mind. With that being said, I give you _BAND_; the musical._

**-BAND-**

**Instrumentalist #**1: How can you do this drill

When this drill's getting even harder each day

Straight lines, half times blow my mind

And now this deadline; remember and play

BAND!

**Instrumentalist #**2: How can you play a song

When the chords sound wrong

Though they once sounded strong and loud

When the notes are sour, where is the power

You once had to attract a crowd!

**Clarinet #**1: And this Clarinet won't tune

**Clarinet #**2: We haven't played since June

**All** **4**: How we gonna play,

How we gonna play,

How we gonna play,

This year's show!

**Doc**: We've got rookies!

**Drum Major**: How can you start up a piece

When there's no pick-up note

And it feels like the band won't listen to you

**1 Rookie**: How can you march on beat

When you can't feel your feet

**All** **Rookies**: While you play a tune!

**Drum Major**: You strike up the band

With a measure

And your left hand

**All**: How we gonna play

How we gonna play

How we gonna play

This year's show!

**The Fox**: Don't scream Mr. P,

It's me, the Fox,

Your favorite manager boss,

Hey, hey, hey! Did you see?

Don't change the subject on me,

But, wait! You haven't seen the new drill.

Does it all work out?

Does it work out?

The new podium—

Didn't set up exactly,

There may have been one teeny tiny lock-

You're not calling Doc!

**Doc**: Why can't you give a command

And expect the band

To lend a hand,

But now they don't know!

'Welcome to the field,'

Our fate has been sealed

The yard lines are gone,

And uh...oh,

This year's show!

**Instrumentalist #**3: Is he still…?

**Instrumentalist #4**: (Yeah) on the hill.

**All**: How we gonna play,

How we gonna play,

How we gonna play,

This year's show?

**Mr. P**: This year maybe, I won't be bad

A can't believe that group

After everything I've done

Ever since I shortened those skirts,

They'll see, the Band Front will be better

In the long run.

**Woodwinds**: Drum Major directing,

Drum Major directing,

Can't look away,

Drum Major directing.

(Simultaneously) **Brass**: The music ignites the night with passionate fire,

(**The Fox**: Mr. P, I'm not real technical)

The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit.

(**The Fox**: Could never be real technical)

Look close as they stomp the grass to the ground

And feel the beat of the future's show!

**The Fox**: Hello?

**Doc**: Hello? Mr. P?

The equipment won't work?

Ok, alright, I'll go!

**Drumline**: How do you leave the brass behind

When they keep finding ways to play in your ear?

It reaches way down deep and tears your eardrums out

'Till you can't hear!

Band!

**Band Front**: How can you connect in an age

Where strangers, directors, rookies, your own section betrays.

**All**: What keeps the band still marching

When the raging, shifting, beating drums

Change rhythms each day?

**Instrumentalist # 5**: You forget about band

And have to sit in the stands!

**Trumpet #1**: Those lines aren't straight!

**Flute #1**: We have practice at eight

**Tuba #1**: When they can't get it right,

try not to waste the whole night

**Drum Majors and Directors**: We're all gonna play

**Woodwinds**: We're all gonna play

**Brass**: We're all gonna play

**All**: This week's show

Next week's show

Our new show!

Band, band, band, band, band,

We're all stuck in band!

Cause everything is band!

_So…what did you think? Let me know! Please review! Your opinion really does matter, in my opinion…_


	2. One Song Glory

_Author's Notes: To all of you that reviewed; Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. To all of you that didn't review, please review so I can thank you properly. Anyway, I've been listening to RENT music a lot on the band bus for inspiration, and I've found some for later songs. I've nearly burst into song about ten times per bus ride, and I will, once I make my boyfriend listen to the music so he can join me in the insanity. Well, here's Chapter 2:_ One Song Glory_, from the point of view of what other instrument than our own beloved, egotistical trumpet. The star of our Marching Band…_

At band practice one Tuesday evening, our Star Trumpet player begins to question his 'talent' and his role in the band; whether it's because we need him, or he needs us… Or he just likes to show off with his 1739 solos…

**Trumpet #1**: One song, glory,

One song before I go, glory

**Piccolo #1**: (mutters to Piccolo #2) One song that we don't mind

**Trumpet #1**: (glares at the piccolo players)

Find one song, one last refrain, glory

**Flute #1**: (chuckles) From the pretty boy front man

**Clarinet #1**: (glares at Trumpet #1, since the Clarinets never have solos) When's our opportunity?

**Trumpet #1**: (Jumps down to one knee) One song, he had the world at his feet, glory

In the eyes of a young girl

**Percussionist #1**: I'm gonna hurl… (puts down drum and runs to side lines)

**Trumpet #1**: (ignores the Percussionist) Find Glory,

Beyond the stadium lights (makes a dramatic gesture with arms)

One Song, before the season's end, glory

On another empty life

Time flies…Time dies

Glory, one phrase of Glory

**Trombone #1**: Million phrases of 'Glory'

**Trumpet #1**: (tries to ignore the trombonist, but begins twitching instead) Glory!

Find, Glory

In a sound that rings true,

**Clarinet #2**: Truth is to that you can't aspire

**Tuba #1**: The sound's an eternal pain

**Trumpet #1**: (now serene, stands up, gazing wistfully at the empty stands)

Find, one song

A song from above, glory

From the soul of a young man

**Mellophone #1**: It'll have a ban…

**Trumpet #1**: Find, the one song,

Before my playing gets old, glory

**Euphonium #1**: You mean it hasn't yet?

**Trumpet #1**: One song, to redeem this empty life

Time flies, and then no need to endure anymore,

Time dies… (collapses to ground in an overly-dramatic fashion)

**All**: Oh suck it up!

_Notes: Ha ha, all you you who actually know this part of the story, it's very MJ, without the M, and with a T…try and figure that one out, I know some of you can…I'll post "Light my Candle" soon, but I have to figure out how to make it 'Band appropriate' first…_


	3. Would you zip my Jacket

Unzip My Jacket (mind out of the gutters, people…)

_Author's Notes: This chapter was totally hard to do, and for all of you who know the show, you know why… Yeah, "Light My Candle" has worse innuendo than band, so I'm doing the best I can…I hope you like it. I'm not going to establish sections for this one, but I will say whether the character is male of female…_

_Oh, this is dedicated to Wes and Ricky; Wes for bursting out in the one particular line…and Ricky for trying to keep a straight face when he does, and trying to act like he knows what's going on…Which I know he doesn't, so yeah._

After the show, we all crowd on to the bus in a frenzy to take off the disgustingly heavy band jackets and the uncomfortable white pants and replace them with something more comfortable and weather appropriate. It is utter chaos; shoes, hats, instruments, gloves, garment bags-the whole shebang. Everything thrown everywhere. During this particular changing session, two bus-mates discover something; a band romance, possibly?

**M**: Where's my bag?

**F**: To the right

**M**: I know you? You're-you're worrying.

**F**: It's nothing, I can't find my seat

And I'm just a little weak on my feet

Could you unzip my jacket-

What are you staring at?

**M**: Nothing-your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar, can you make it?

**F**: Just can't see much today,

At least my head's stopped spinning

Anyway, what?

**M**: Nothing, your eyes reminded me of

**F**: They always remind people of-what's your tale?

**M**: At band camp, the warm summer grass

**F**: I need help again, (he leans to unsnap the other snap) sorry you have to bend

Could you unzip my jacket?

**M**: Well,

**F**: Yeah? Ow!

**M**: Oh the snap, it's-

**F**: sticking, sometimes you have to…

**M**: got it, you're all set.

Oh well, goodnight.

(She leaves to search for her seat, but comes back a moment later)

**M**: You need help again?

**F**: No, I think that I dropped my sash.

**M**: I know I've seen you play clarinet-

I think that we've met.

Find it yet?

**F**: I'm crazy-

I had it when I walked through the door

I was sure! Is it on the floor?

**M**: The floor?

**F**: They say that I have the best ass not on the band front, is it true?

**M**: What?

**F**: You're staring again

**M**: Oh no, I mean you do-have a nice, I mean,

You look familiar

**F**: You know I'm just kidding

**M**: I could tell by your smile,

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else

**F**: Do you go to the football games; that's where I play-and march-help me look!

**M**: Yes! At which yard line are you?

**F**: On the twenty.

**M**: I didn't recognize you without the hat on.

**F**: Could you unzip my jacket?

Oh won't you unzip my jacket?

**M**: Why don't you forget that stuff,

You look like you're thirteen

**F**: I'm fifteen, but I'm young for my age

I'm just born to be in band.

**M**: I was also born to be in band

I used to worry like that

**F**: I can't find my seat, I told you.

**M**: I used to fret

**F**: Can't find my sash

**M**: Uh huh-I used to be a joker

**F**: Now and then I like to…

**M**: Uh huh

**F**: Play jokes

**M**: (Finds her garment bag) Here it, um

**F**: What's that?

**M**: Someone else's bag

**F**: You didn't unzip the jacket,

Could you just unsnap the last snap?

**M**: That was the last snap

**F**: There still isn't light, well, thank God for the moon

**M**: Maybe it's not the moon at all, we haven't left the stadium

**F**: (mutters to herself) It's cold out, so cold out. (he reaches over to hold her hand-this takes her by surprise)

**M**: Cold hands

**F**: Yours too; cold…from your instrument?

**M**: You want to sit?

**F**: With you?

**M**: No, with my instrument

No argument?

**F**: I guess you're,

I guess you're all right. (she sits down and the bus leaves)

_Author's Notes: Aww, it's so sweet, I know. It's not nearly as bad as the original, that's for sure…I modified your line, Wes, but you'll have to deal with it. Ha ha. Well, luckily for these two, there aren't any annoying little eighth graders on the bus to torment them during the ride, unlike the bus I know…Just kidding, they're fun. Well, I hope you like this one; Today 4 U should be up soon, once I get all my ideas gathered…I think Doc's going to sing that one, because he always puts the band first, so I think it's fitting. As always, review, please!_


	4. Today 4 U

Today 4 U

Author's Notes: Ok, I really am writing this chapter this time. It's basically a monologue for our director. I might be messing up some of the stuff (lyric wise) since I lent my boyfriend the lyric book before we went to see the movie (which was totally awesome, by the way, for those of you who haven't seen it…And you should definitely go see it when you get the chance). Now I'm getting off track, so I'm just gonna skip to the good stuff you're here to read. Enjoy!

**Doc**: (Walking around at band practice, helping people and giving directions)

Today for you, tomorrow for me!

**Drum Major**: I just can't get this beat.

**Doc**: You've heard it on the street.

It was my lucky day today, I really must say,

When a brand new band student was thrown my way,

She said, "I'm glad that you're here, I haven't played in a year,

I need your help to make thistrombone's raspy sound be more clear.

My pride, the slide, just won't slide down

I believe if you play there will be sound

So please, I can't fix it with just one breath

I'm counting on you to save it from death."

Today for you, tomorrow for me!

**Instrumentalist #1**: Today for you, tomorrow for me.

**Doc**: As I'm sure you can see, the band is a great part of me--

Watch the key! Music is life, that's a guarantee.

Now who could foretell they'd perform so well?

But sure as I am here, the drum majors will have to yell.

After some months, these students will have their glory

Late in the season they will share many a story

Then graduation comes and they've got the blues!

But new rookies come and rejuvenation ensues.

Today for you, tomorrow for me!

**Instrumentalist #2**: Today for you, tomorrow for me.

(**_Drum Feature/Crazy Instrument Playing/Dance Break_**)

**Doc**: Later this week perfection we'll seek

On Friday, the band shirts, will show many a band geek

Proud of their spirit, we all love to hear it

And they'll play out their hearts and pick up their feet!

Today for you, tomorrow for me!

**Instrumentalist #3**: Today for you, tomorrow for me.

**Doc**: Today for you, tomorrow for me!

**Entire band**: Today for you, tomorrow (oh, oh, oh) for me!


	5. You'll See Band

You'll See Band

_Author's Notes: I'm struck by inspiration, and I think that I've passed the hardest parts of the musical, so it's all down hill from here – difficulty-wise, not quality, although I can't guarantee that this all that great, but whatever. I'm really pleased with that last chapter. For those of you who don't know our director, he founded our marching band (yeah, he's kinda a little bit old – physically – he's got a kid's spirit) and he's stuck around with it for over 30 years (he left for a bit, but came back). That story is true, the band _is_ his life._

_Anyway, here's You'll See Band…_

We've hit a mid-season crisis, and everyone's stressed out, what will happen to the band? Can the put aside their anxiety and differences and become the team they've been for the past few months?

**Drum Major**: Hey you drum, yeah you, with the bass!

Take off the drum and put away that case!

**Instrumentalist #1**: What's with the director,

When did he get uptight?

His ideals I once pursued…

**Drum Major**: The conductor of the band this year

Has the right to act with it as he pleases

**Instrumentalist #2**: (mutters) I think he's got P.M.S.

**Drum Major**: Band!

**Instrumentalist #3**: Quit wasting our time, we're set!

**Instrumentalist #4**: And you set us wrong, just start the song!

**Drum Major**: There are some songs you won't have to play!

Next month the season comes to an end, and now that you're getting the show

Our dream can become a reality!

You'll see band!

You'll see band!

No new songs, features, formations, or drills

I'll talk to Doc; I'm sure he'll guarantee

That we can let the show be

If you do me one small favor.

**Small Group**: What?

**Drum Major**: Could you guys please just pay more attention?

**Instrumentalist #5**: Why didn't you just say so, that's not much to ask.

**Drum Major**: I did, and you ignored me.

But I'd really rather handle this quietly.

**Instrumentalist #6**: You can't quietly not add songs to our show

And call it a successful rehearsal and go!

**Drum Major**: You want to march shows and play songs?

You need someone to do it!

It's what we all would dream about,

Think twice before you don't do it!

You'll see band!

You'll see band!

You'll see the beauty of a perfect show

With precise drills and songs perfectly phrased

The audience will cry when they see how much you try

Just pay attention and you'll be amazed!

You'll see – or you'll pack!

**Instrumentalist #7**: (mutters) I want our old conductor back.

**Instrumentalist #8**: He's still the same.

**Instrumentalist #9**: This is lame.

Who does he think he is, telling us…

We always change the show this time of year.

**Doc**: There's not much chance that the shows can be perfect

Anyone knows if they hear.

First we've got music to play.

I know it's not much fun you'll find

We'll practice it tomorrow, perseverance keep in mind

You'll see band!

**Woodwinds**: We'll see, band!

**Drum Major**: Let it be, band!

**Instrumentalist #10**: I like band!

**Brass**: Bands like we are

**Entire Band**: Will see…


	6. The Tango Playing

The Tango: Playing

_Author's Notes: That last chapter was half true…kind of…We had a really bad rehearsal and everyone flipped out. It was a big bad mess. This one should be interesting, though. Sorry it took so long to post…mental block and scheduling conflicts, so zilch time. I was actually trying out for drum major (imagine that), and that took up (as my stats teacher would say) thousands of hours of my time. So enjoy the fruits of my labors._

It's warm up time before the game, and a Sousaphone came early to try and get his instrument fixed, since it's obviously not working so well.

**Sousaphone**: Doc?

**Drum Major**: No.

**Sousaphone**: I'm assuming he called you?

**Drum Major**: He's on his way, but can I help since I'm here?

**Sousaphone**: Maybe next year.

**Drum Major**: Great. Let me know if I can help you.

**Sousaphone**: Wait! He's running late.

The instrument won't play, but the mouthpiece

**Drum Major**: There's another way. Play something, anything.

(Sousaphone plays first 4 notes of fightsong)

…Anything but that.

**Sousaphone**: That sounds weird

**Drum Major**: It's weird

**Sousaphone**: Very weird

**Drum Major**: Ugly weird

**Sousaphone**: I'm so mad that I don't know what to do

Fighting with Sousaphones, freezing down to my bones

And to top it all off I'm with you

**Drum Major**: Feeling going insane, got a fire in your brain, and valve oil you've been drinking?

**Sousaphone**: As a matter of fact…

**Drum Major**: Don't worry, I know this act. It's called the 'Tango Playing.'

The Tango Playing! It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round

No matter what you are saying

**Sousaphone**: You're wrong

**Drum Major**: You have to keep playing

**Sousaphone**: It's different to me

**Drum Major**: And you wait for your turn, cause the part's hard to learn

And you yearn and you burn for that part

**Sousaphone**: I think I know what you mean

**Both**: The tango playing!

**Drum Major**: Have you ever thought that a song sounded 'kooky'?

**Sousaphone**: Never

**Drum Major**: Have you ever doubted a note or two?

**Sousaphone**: This is spooky. Did you die when you looked at that part?

**Drum Major**: Every time, so be cautious.

**Sousaphone**: Did you try every solo that passed?

**Drum Major**: More than try…

**Sousaphone**: I'm getting nauseous

(Tango Music, they dance around, trying to pull the mouthpiece off the sousaphone)

It's sticking

**Drum Major**: It's sticking

**Sousaphone**: I can't believe it

**Drum Major**: Freaking sticking

**Sousaphone**: We're defeated, let's just give up right now.

**Drum Major**: Try to look on the bright side with all of your might.

**Sousaphone**: Doc should be any minute now

**Both**: When you're dancing the dance, you don't stand a chance

The grip and the stance makes you fall

**Drum Major**: So you think, 'might as well'

**Sousaphone**: 'Play a tango-it's swell'

**Doc**: At least it's a tango at all

**All three**: The tango playing

Gotta play till the whole piece is through

You can pretend to be leader

When in truth you can't lead 'er

But the end it will come

Still you have to play some

Till you hum and you're numb

And turn blue

**Drum Major**: How did we get into this

**Sousaphone**: And act so amiss

**Doc**: (pulls the mouthpiece off) Try it now

**Sousaphone**: (buzzes against the mouthpiece and makes that oh-so-familiar signature sound of a brass mouthpiece)

**Drum Major**: Fixed!

**Sousaphone**: Thanks.

**Drum Major**: You know, I feel great now

**Sousaphone**: I feel lousy

**All three**: The tango playing!


	7. Life Support

Life Support

_Author's Notes: I had fun with that last chapter, and this one should be just as. Hope you like it!_

The rookies are gathering for the first time at the beginning of the season. They have never been involved in anything of this magnitude or commitment before, and many are wary and in awe of the greatness of the band. They begin bonding by exchanging section identification and discussing worries and opinions of band. The leader then consoles them, and they know it will be alright.

**Rookies**: Silks

Trumpet

Tuba

Sax

Flute

Clarinet

Drums-Percussion

**Doc**: I'm Doc, let's begin

It's only band;

Remember this-

**Rookie**: Sorry, excuse me, oops!

**Doc**: And you are?

**Rookie**: Oh I'm not,

I'm just here to

I don't have

I'm here with…

None! None!

I don't play

Well this is quite an operation

**Doc**: Well sit down, I'm just giving information

Forget regret, for band is not to miss

**Rookie**: Excuse me, Doc, I'm having a problem with this

This commitment, I'm hesitant, Okay?

**Doc**: Alright, but here, how do you feel today?

**Rookie**: What do you mean?

**Doc**: How do you feel today?

**Rookie**: Okay…

**Doc**: Is that all?

**Rookie**: Best I've felt all year.

**Doc**: Then why choose fear?

**Rookie**: I'm a drummer, fear's no life

Look, I find some of what you teach suspect

Because I'm used to relying on intellect

But I want to try something I don't know

Because reason says I should have joined three years ago

**All Rookies and Doc**: All brand new songs

Marching all day

Today we will play


	8. Friday Night

Friday Night (Out Tonight)

_Author's Notes: I think that this song (Out Tonight) is practically the perfect theme song for band members. This is also one of my favorite songs of the musical-it's so lively and full of energy. I would totally walk around singing it if it didn't have other connotations. I arranged it so it would only apply to band members, but the "out tonight" concept is a band thing for sure._

Friday is nearly the only day a band member can look forward to. With hanging out with your friends, bus rides, hanging out at the favorite restaurant afterwards, and of course, performing, how could you not? Every day seems like an age until Friday arrives…

**Instrumentalist #1: **What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to game time

My body's talking to me,

It says time for marching

It says I wanna play a song

Wanna march and sing along

I wanna put on my band shoes

And cruise through half time

**Instrumentalist #2: **I've had a knack from way back

At playing the songs once I learn the show

Get up, life's too quick, you'll get a kick

When you know we're ready to go

We don't need any money-

The band gets in for free

You can get in too if you get in the band

**Instrumentalist #3: **Cause it's Friday night

I know you know it's Friday night

You wanna play? I know a way-

We won't be back before it's Saturday!

It's Friday Night

**Instrumentalist #4: **When we get a cue to start

Do you know how awesome we'll be?

When you're watching the marching

Down on the field

You'll know it's Friday night

I've got to go, it's Friday night

Isn't it grand

When you're in band

You'll never know quite where you land-

Friday night!

**Instrumentalist #5: **In the evening, I've got to play

The stadium at night is different than day

You know what they all say-

The band show is quite the sight

**Instrumentalist #6: **So let's march the show

To the songs that we all know

With all the notes and steps and formations right

Only Friday night (uh huh)

You know it's Friday night

**Instrumentalist #6: **It's cool when your school

Is able to get in a drumline duel

Just if it's on Friday night

**Instrumentalist #7:**Please make it Friday night

Don't mistake this Friday night

I'll let you take me out Friday night

Friday, Friday Night!


	9. Another Day

Another Day

_Author's Notes: Hm, well, this one is going to be difficult I think…Maybe…I was trying to come up with alternate lyrics when listening to it on the way back from Wind Symphony Adjudication (ironically at the same place we have band camp…brought back some good memories), but not much came. Hope you like what I got._

Still in the mid season crisis, and commitment levels are on the decline. Doc finally takes a step in because the band is really not listening to the drum majors. Hopefully he'll inspire them and realize where their hearts lie (in the band).

**Doc**: Who do you think you are

Missing half of practice so far?

Marching band, hey, the door is that way.

You'd better go if you won't work today anyway.

Take your music, take your drill sheets, your instruments

Since you just can't handle

Well take the practice in evening, your wand'ring eyes,

Good bye, good night

I have told you, I have told you

I have told you, I have-NO!

Another time, another place

Our practice is done here

We're packing up right now

We'll have another try, just on some other day

Want to be social? Come back another day,

Another day!

**Band**: Weather may freeze, or it can burn

The band can please, if we can learn

There is no future, if there's no past

Please don't make this practice the last!

It's only band, remember this?

Forget regret, for band is not to miss.

All brand new songs, marching all day

Today we will play.

**Doc**: Excuse me, if I'm all wrong

But if you're so right, then tell me,

When'd you play a song?

Take your mouthpiece, take your drumline snare,

Don't forget, get the cases way over there.

Long ago you might have pulled off this

But the season's dead and that's what you're gonna miss

Another time, another place

We're running out of time, we need a faster pace

It'd be another song, you'd miss the notes to play,

You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day,

Another day!

**Band**: There's only band, only tonight

We must practice to get this right.

No other show, no other day,

Today we must play.

We can't control

(**Doc**: Control your talking)

Our practicing

(**Doc**: They just don't see)

I trust this show,

(**Doc**: Who says that there's a show)

My only woe is just to be

(**Doc**: Just let it be)

(Simultaneously)

**Band**: There's only now, there's only here

Give in to band, or live in tears

No other songs, marching all day

**Doc**: Who do you think you are

Missing half of practice so far?

Marching band, hey, the door is that way.

**Band**: Today we will play

**Doc**: You won't play anyway

**Band**: Today we will play

**Doc**: Take your music, take your drill sheets

**Band**: Today we will play

**Doc**: Take your mouthpiece, your drumsticks, your instruments

**Band**: Today we will play

**Doc**: Another time, another place, another song and marching show

**Band**: Today we will play

**Doc**: Another dance, another play, another chance, another day

**Band**: Today we will play

_Needless to say, the band listens to Doc. They realize the error of their ways and are willing to work to bring the show up to par and beyond. Thank goodness._


	10. Will I

Will I?

_Author's Notes: Um…yeah. I'm going in order of the highlights CD (to keep out those pesky annoying voicemails and song snippets that are oh-so-difficult to write and completely pointless to my purpose), just so everyone knows. This chapter is going to be extremely extremely short since (for all of you who know the show) "Will I?" is just one verse repeated over and over by the Life support group in a round (and it sounds absolutely amazing), so I suggest listening to the song and substituting my lyrics to get the full effect. Enjoy!_

Will I play the music right?

Will someone know?

Will I march tomorrow,

In rain or snow?


	11. I'll March for You

I'll March for You

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long (and I was on a roll too…). Pit Orchestra sucked the life out of me and band stuff…so yeah. And I'm starting work, but it's a seasonal thing, so it will probably only be like a month and a half. I'll try and update. I wanted to do a parody of "Santa Fe", since it's a really fun song, but I had such a hard time just trying to get the first stanza with all the rhythms. I just couldn't capture the uniqueness of the song with one of my own, so I'm skipping right to "I'll Cover You". Oh, and you should be grateful for this one since I'm skipping doing active reading AND going to a band concert of my eighth grade friends, and potentially blowing my chances of an A in World Cultures because I'm not doing my homework._

**Leadership**: March in my band

I'll be your leader

Just pay me back

With one thousand high-steps

Come to practice, and I'll march with you

**Rookie**: Open the door

I'll be a marcher

Don't got much knowledge

Of music and beat

But high-steps I can learn

I'll be there, and I'll march for you

**Both**: I think they meant it

When they said you'd enjoy band

Now I know you can hate it,

But I'm glad I joined this band

I march, oh I march

**Leadership**: Just lift your foot

Then bring your knees up

**Rookie**: Wherever, whatever, I'll try and march

You lead me through, I'll try my hardest

**Leadership**: You do your best,

And I won't be too harsh

**Both**: I think they meant it

When they said you'd enjoy band

Now I know you can hate it,

But I'm glad I joined this band

I march

All my life

I've longed to discover something

As fun as this is

(Lines are simultaneous)

**Rookie**: So with a thousand good high-steps

I'll march for you

**Leadership**: From July to September

**Rookie**: With a thousand good high-steps

I'll march for you

**Leadership**: You'll have to remember

With a thousand good high-steps

I'll march for you

**Rookie**: Whether we've lost or have won

**Leadership**: With a thousand good high-steps

I'll march for you

**Rookie**: When the season is done

**Both**: Oh marcher, I'll march for you

Oh marcher, I'll march for you


	12. We're Okay

We're Okay!

_Author's notes: About eleven or so songs left…I'm combining ones that have parts A and B (like La Vie Boheme and Happy New Year). This one is absolutely perfect for our favorite stressed-out-all-the-time Foxinator! Haha-she's in charge of the managers and the band front (and she's about as old as our band director, if not older). Some (most) find her to be a royal pain in the you-know-what, but she does a lot of work. I'm not saying that I like her (especially after she screwed the drumline over at championships last year…but that's another story), but you really have to appreciate the work she does._

(in cellular phone)

Doc-the Fox

The band practice?

A drill down!

Good work director

(office phone rings)

We're okay!

Drum Major-wait!

I'm on the other phone

Yes, I have the podium

We're okay!

(in cell phone)

So tell them we're done

That they can have

A drink break and a snack-and new music too

Doc, you're great

(in office phone)

No, you've really got to wait

Did you run that drill a lot, would you say?

We're okay

Wait-hold on.

(in cell phone)

Doc, hold on

(presses call waiting button on cell phone)

Hello?

Ah, yes, I beeped you

The band is coming to that new festival

We're okay!

(into office phone)

Drum Major-what?

The manager's sister

I'll tell them

(into cell phone)

You heard?

(into office phone)

They heard

We're okay!

(into cell phone)

And to you ma'am

(presses call waiting on cell phone, into office phone)

Yes-who's not there?

(into cell phone)

Doc gotta-

(into office phone)

Who? With the what and where?

The bass drum player

(into cell phone)

Doc, gotta go!

(into office phone)

The drummer-who sits and plays all day?

We're

We're Okay!

I'm on my way!


	13. Under the Moon

Under the Moon

**Rookie**: Last night, I had a dream. I found myself in a group called Marching Band. It was hard, we marched all day and night and I was _tired_. Out of the abyss marched a crowd; woodwinds. I asked if they had ever rested. They said

**Band**: We are forbidden to ever stop. In Marching Band we continue to press on. Only thing to do is march under the moon. We've tried everything real now like songs and drills and performance grades and added to it lines and rules and memorization. And there is no way out… (**Backup**: March away march away, march away march away) Only thing to do is march under the moon."

**Individual**: I gotta get out of here; it's like I'm being tied to the roof of a yellow school bus being packed in with instruments and uniforms, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse. I gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta find a way to march under the moon. Only thing to do is march under the moon.

**Rookie**: Then, a little drummer entered, his ways, we have learned, were thoughtless. And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to quit the marching band and start up his own failing rock band to show us.

**Band**: 'That's bull,' we said. 'Ever since that kid picked up a drumstick that band's been sucking. We're just glad he was evicted from the band and gave up. He's had trouble with that band and the drums ever since. Maybe it's a drummer thing. Cause who'd want to leave marching band anyway? Songs ain't so bad. The sax and the flute for instance, they're down on their luck, they come marching up the midfield line and we say that wasn't right, go do it again!'

**Rookie**: 'The way out is with time,' the band whispered to me, 'a march a day. Still tired?' they asked. Drained! 'Take a rest.' I lowered myself to the ground and curled my arms underneath my head and took the longest nap I have ever taken. 'Time to march!' they said, and as a harvest moon rose over the football field, we lined up and started marching, playing, and doing drills, I awoke singing (**Backup**: march away march away, march away march away) Only thing to do, only thing to do is march, only thing to do is march under the moon. Only thing to do is march under the moon, under the moon, under the moon.

_Author's Notes: This one was particularly difficult because Cyberland is supposed to be bad, but marching band is good…I hope it turned out that way. The flute/sax line is a little harsh, but that's the way it is…striving for perfection. As this one speaker we had said, "Band kids aren't smarter, they think differently. In what other organization to you do things over and over and over again until it's perfect? Everyone has to win for the band to win." Oh, and the Mickey Mouse reference fits well with our band-we went to the Festival Disney competition and 2 of our groups (the band front and indoor percussion) achieved national ranking, so we got this Mickey Mouse statue that is like 2 feet tall._


	14. La Viva Band

La Viva Band!

_Author's Notes: I know it's been a little while since I updated this one…some of you may have noticed that I added 3 other stories so I have been working on those and I have summer gym so I'll have more time for classes this year, plus spending time with my boyfriend (when he's actually around), so I've been pretty busy. Since this is the most requested song of this endeavor, I am expecting more reviews than usual! _ _Note-I am going to keep out dialogue that isn't really part of the song-like Benny at the beginning, the part in the middle, and the Mimi-Roger mini-song in the middle, so…basically just the sung part. You can add in your own lyrics for those if listening to the song while reading._

After the game, the band gathers at the favorite late night spot-Eat N Park, where we eat nothing but milkshakes and appetizers, raid the crayon supply for drawing on the paper menus and napkins, and laugh hysterically at stupid stuff because we are so tired.

(We toast our milkshakes-each member of the band adding their own line)

To days of inspiration,

Playing music, marching on beat from a drill sheet,

The need to express, to communicate,

To marching against the lines--

In designs

That look grand!

To loving tension, detention,

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating dissention

Not to mention of course,

Hating our dear marching band!

To playing your drum  
Midday past the three piece flutes  
To boots! To no new salutes!

To recruits! To choice-

To the announcer's voice

To all of this year's grads

To playing it right, for once  
With no music stand!

La Viva Band!

(in an imitation of the Fox)

Is the equipment in the trailer?

It is, you see

That tuba doesn't have a case

Don't get hit in the face! (another member whacks speaker in the face, waiter looks shocked)

Hey mister, she's my sister!

**Waiter**: So that's five chocolate shakes

Four buffalo wings

Three mozzarella sticks

Two fried zucchini

And one soda with extra straws

**Individual**: Ugh

**Individual #2**: It tastes great

**Individual #3**: If you close your eyes

**Waiter**: And thirteen orders of fries, are you all set?

**Everyone**: Don't forget!

(back to individual lines)

To hand shaven reeds made in local music shops

To music, to marching, to flags and plumes and props

To pom poms, to drill downs, to playing in parades

To band camp in summer and instrumental trades

Devotion, slow motion

To causing a commotion

Formation, frustration

More memorization

Performance, conformance, at first glance it's real cool

To pregame

To halftime

To practice after school

Mark time, left flank, detail halt, at ease!

Spring band trip

Get a grip

Ninety degrees!

Saxophones!

Sousaphones!

Marching the end zone tip!

Why marching and football are

Able to enthrall

And keep 'em to the end-

La viva band!

(Imitating the Fox)

And pack the bass drums up before you leave

Ok, I will

**Individual**: Ugh-my pet peeve

**Waiter**: Drummers?

**Individual**: You're close

(individuals again)

Trumpets!

Clarinets, castanets, trombones flicked with wrists

We reminisce, instrumentalists, bliss!

Shows amiss,

Conductors, instructors, phrasing slurs

Accelerando, rallentando, no status quo

Staccato, legato

To minstrel turns, no return, no concern, live and learn

Alma mater, the Anthem, School fight song

Let it go, never playing the same show

To what you know

To leadership

Just make sure you don't trip

To trying out!

La viva band

(_A/N: here is the major cut, just so you know…it's to La Vie Boheme B)_

**Band Parent**: And you should see;

They've blocked off the building and they're rioting out by the marquee-

The other band's show

**Individual**: Say what?

**Band Parent**: I don't know what they're doing,

The cops are sweeping the lot

But no one's leaving; they're just sitting there booing!

**Everyone**: Yeah!

To dance!

Only way to join the band front,

Pom poms, glitter, braids, perfection

Always smiling, skirts and tights and tassled boots, and gripping gloves!

Drums!

Percussion, mallet sticks, bells and cymbals, crab steps and pivots

Bass drums, snare drums and quads, cowbell, drum sticks, harnesses and rolls

Music!

Attention drill, formation, memorizing, coordination

Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition

Conducting!

Four beat pattern, one hand, marking time and cueing,

Decrescendo, halt and cut off, taking charge and making change

To woodwinds, rookies, brass, veterans too

To me!

To me!

To me!

To you and you and you, you, and you!

To people marching with, marching with, marching with

Not marching in the rain

Let he among us without wit

Be the first one to quit!

La Viva Band!

La Viva Band!

La Viva Band!

Anyone marching the half time

Maybe the show will be sublime

Anyone alive who can eight-to-five

Fall down and crawl-

Don't we all?

The opposite of bad isn't good-it's corrections!

La Viva Band!


	15. Seasons of Band

Seasons of Band

_Author's Notes: Yay! I love you guys! I was so excited to see five new reviews the day after I posted, and they weren't even ones from my friends/gnomes, so I thank you for that! It was really tough-I spent like five afternoons after gym and day camp working on it, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, this is one of my favorite songs (besides Halloween, What You Own, the Tango Maureen, and We're Okay), so I feel kinda guilty destroying it._

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred marches

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred phrases so dear

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred marches

How do you measure, measure a year

In solos, in halftimes,

In pregames, in days of practice

In touchdowns, in yardlines

In laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred marches,

How do you measure a year in the life?

How about shows,

How about shows,

How about shows,

Measure in shows

Seasons of band

Seasons of band

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred marches

Five hundred twenty five thousand drill sheets to plan

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred marches

How do you measure the life of a woman or a man

In drills that she learned, or times that he tried

In marches they played, or mistakes they can't hide

It's time now to play out

And march across the land

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of band

Remember the shows,

Remember the shows,

Remember the shows,

Measure in shows

(Measure, measure your life in shows)

Seasons of band

Seasons of band


	16. Awesome New Year

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took a while…Marching Band started up again (!) and school too… :( . This song comes at a perfect time, since it's "Happy New Year", and I'm only doing most of part A because the end of A and most of B is just conversation. I may add in B at a later point, but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoy it._

Awesome New Year

It's the beginning of another band season, and we are anxiously awaiting the arrival of our rookies!

**Veteran #1**: I'm giving up my summer,

We're going back, back to band!

Sunny or not,

This week will be hot

As long as we can march

I know we'll be grand!

I couldn't get my spirits up

Till this made the lock on my mind explode

It's gonna be an awesome new year

An awesome new year

**Veteran #2**: Room is cleared;

You're supposed to be in there-

That's for later-

Where are they?

There isn't much time!

**Veteran #3**: Maybe they're hiding,

I mean, what does one wear that's apropos for a practice

And meeting a mime?

**Veteran #4**: Chips, anyone?

**Veteran #5**: You can take the girl out of high school,

But you can't get the high school out of the girl

**Veteran #4**: I got everyone to agree,

I deserve a royal tea!

**Veteran #1**: Be nice you two

Or you won't get to cheer

**Veteran #4**: Don't mind if I do!

No luck?

**Veteran #3**: Forward march eight, left flank, to the rear

And then a condense

**Veteran #4**: That doesn't make any sense.

**Veteran #3**: Rookies, I know you're here,

Please pick up your sheets.

Are you okay?

Let's learn some more; to the rear

And pick up your feet

Are you okay?

And attention drills, and whistle commands

One last chance; don't move your hands!

Then we'll give you a break

A really nice long break,

Just every command please obey!

**Doc**: That might be okay.

At ease, please, stay.

(to the veterans)

I did a bit of research

With my friends from other bands

Our show's too long, but there's hope

Our closer may be…nope!

**Veteran #2**: We can cut a phrase from the opener

And another from song 2

**Veteran #1**: I can't believe you're doing this.

**Veteran #2**: No one asked you.

**Veteran #5**: I think I should be playing,

But I forget, forget how to begin

I'm feeling something inside, but I still can't decide

If I should hide or play out loudly and sing.

Last week I wanted just to disappear, my life was dull,

But now it just may be an awesome new year,

An awesome new year.


	17. Sit me, or March me

_Author's Notes: I really am trying to keep up with this, but it's really hard with all my stupid school classes, plus band 3 or 4 days a week, so…I am trying though._

Sit me or March me

_This song can be sung by any marcher who is threatened with not marching a game for missing practice or any reason whatsoever._

Every single day I march down the field

I hear my mind say 'Is this for real?'

Ever since marching band, I will never stand to stand

Groups that don't act; only say

So be kind, don't lose your mind

Just remember that when it's Friday

Take me to the game

Where I was meant to be

It just won't be the same

If you sit me, so march me

Don't you sit me, please march me

A tiger in a cage can never see the sun

This marcher needs a stage, this week there's just one

I want to march there too-in my white pants and marching shoes.

In the stadium lights too baby

So be smart, I play first part

You're crying: "(insert instrument section here) why are you falling apart?"

So take me to the game

Where I was meant to be

It just won't be the same

If you sit me, so march me.

No way can I be where I want,

But hey, don't you want the band to flaunt?

Don't sigh, don't roll your eyes

This rule could be the band's demise!

Ooh! It could be the band's demise.

I look before we start

I love flanking and doing drills

I know the scales by heart,

Not to mention the trills

Never quit, I follow through

Hate solos, but I'll take cues

What to do with regard to marching…

So be wise, I might improvise,

Let's compromise because I despise

Sitting on the side lines!

Take me to the game

Where I was meant to be

It just won't be the same

If you sit me, so march me

That's it!

The straw that breaks my back

I quit!

Unless you take it back!

Marching!

What is it about band?

Can't live with it or without it

Take me to the game

Where I was meant to be

It just won't be the same

If you sit me, so march me

Don't you sit me

Please march me

(The song is a success)

_Notes: Ha ha. Can you imagine singing this to your band director? Next up: "Without You" (about band withdrawal) then my absolute favorite song "Halloween" (I think I might be singing that one instead of the usual general person). Please review!_


	18. Without Band

_Author's Notes: Yay it's been almost a year since I first posted this, and I've broken the 100-review milestone! Thanks so much you guys! It's kind of sad that I've gotten so far because that means the end is coming…only this chapter, Halloween, (possibly) Goodbye Love, What You Own, Your Eyes, and Finale. I'd like to do another like this, so let me know if you have suggestions of musicals that I can use (I was thinking maybe Chicago or Jesus Christ Superstar, since we played the latter for band)!_

Without band

The music stalls

The snow falls

The days drag

Without band

The bonds break

The notes shake

School bands play

The classes test

The marching rests

The birds fly

Without band

The earth turns

The marcher yearns

But I die

Without band

Without band

The breeze warms

The sun shines

The clouds move

Without band

The tunes stay

The couples change

The practice stops

The crowds leave

The fields freeze

The lines curve

Without band

The moon glows

The seniors go

But I die

Without band

The world revives

Spirits renew

But I know blue

Only blue

Lonely blue

Within me blue

Without band

Without band

No hand gropes

No ear hears

No drum beats

Without band

No eyes watch

No legs march

No lungs breathe

The mind churns

The heart learns

The tears dry

Without band

Life goes on

But I'm gone

Cause I die

Without band


	19. Halloween

_Author's Notes: Okay, this is MY song (I'm the one singing it, so it's from my point of view instead of the general one that has been for all the other chapters). Just so you know. This one is dedicated to the SCCC, which will be celebrating its 2 year founding…I love you guys! You flip my flops! –Your founder, General Minor Remi Solla_

I am in my room, going over a drill and reflecting on this year and previous years, thinking of next year when I will be a senior, issues that bother me, amongst other band related things.

How did we get here,

How the hell

Flank left, close in on the center of the block

How did I get here,

How the hell

Home camp!

Rookie camp-freshman year

How can a group so large,

Be so tightly knit?

How can the audition results

Be so cruel?

Why are entire years spent

On the football fields of memories

When the days in the high school classrooms

Forever flicker in context with

The 3 years of songs that I have played

That's poetic

That's pathetic

Why did the leaders have to graduate

And Doc have to choose new ones

And some of them don't do squat

Which is why the band breaks down!

Why am I the witness,

And if I don't get Drum Major

There will be no role for me

And I'm alone


	20. Goodbye Band

_Author's Notes: I'm going to attempt this song, although I'm not sure how butchered it will come out. I love this song, but because the lyrics are so choppy, it will be a challenge (kind of like La Vie Boheme)._

The move of a band member is affecting us at a time when we are already having difficulties within the band, and arguments are becoming more and more common.

**Flute**: It's true you sold your snare and are moving out there?

**Snare**: It's true I'm leaving now for Santa Fe, It's true you're with this Low Brass scum?

**Trombone**: I said I'd never speak to him again

**Flute**: Try now

**Trumpet**: Who said that you have any say in who he says things to at all?

**Saxophone**: Who said that you should stick your bell in other people's…

**Trumpet**: Who said I was talking to you?

**Drum Major**: Must you guys have this fight each night-

You'll never come to agreements!

**Drum Major 2**: He (snare) was the same way, he was always "Run away, never play, don't commit"-You're full of it!

**Trumpet**: He's in denial

**Saxophone**: He's in denial

**Trumpet**: Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile!

**Flute**: I gave a mile

**Snare**: Gave a mile to who?

**Clarinet**: Come on guys, chill!

**Drum Majors**: I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Doc once had-

A band to live for, unafraid to say "Good work today!"

**Snare**: Oh, your words are nice, maybe, but Band's not a three way street!

You'll never share a bond until you bond yourself, I should know.

**Doc**: You all said you'd be cool today, so please, for my sake!

I can't believe you guys

I can't believe you're going

I can't believe this family must die

Band once helped us believe in dreams

I can't believe you disagree

**All**: I can't believe this is goodbye

**Clarinet**: I hear there are great Marching Bands out west

**Doc**: Some of the best. How could he?

**Clarinet**: How could you let him go?

**Doc**: I don't know. How can we keep going? (exits)

**Clarinet**: Maybe I'll see how when music I can retain

At least now if I try my attempts won't be in vain

**Snare**: This band is in vain

**Clarinet**: Are you insane?

There's so much left to do;

There's drills, there's new songs

**Snare**: Marching's overrated too

**Clarinet**: So are you

**Snare**: Who are you to tell me who I am? What to do?

**Clarinet**: The band.

**Snare**: But who, then, are you?

You have got your band

They say you live for the band

And you're in love with band

You hide in this band

**Clarinet**: From what?

**Snare**: From facing the failure, facing the loneliness,

From facing the fact that's band's a lie,

Yes, band is a lie-tell you why!

You're always preaching to work as a team,

But that's how you die

You pretend to rely and combine

When you really detach and break up and sigh

**Clarinet**: Perhaps it's because we're the only group that's this large

**Snare**: Poor band!

**Clarinet**: You know you still love marching,

Are you really jealous, or afraid your new band's weak

**Snare**: They did look small

**Clarinet**: Bands are shrinking now

The season's running out of time,

And you're running out the door!

**Snare**: No more! Oh no!

I gotta go

**Clarinet**: Hey, for someone who's always been let down, who's heading out of town

**Snare**: For someone who's longed for a band of her own, who's with her clarinet-alone?

I'll call

I hate the fall (leaves)

(Clarinet exits, other instruments and Doc enter)

**Doc**: You heard?

**Flute**: Every word.

I don't want friendships with no guarantee

I don't want to watch this die

I just came to say goodbye band,

Goodbye band, came to say goodbye band,

Goodbye

**Saxophone**: Just came to say goodbye band,

Goodbye band, goodbye band, Goodbye

**Trumpet**: Glory! One phrase of glory. Have to find!

(flute, sax, and trumpet exit)

(cut Mimi and Benny's conversation)

**All**: Goodbye band, goodbye band,

Came to say goodbye band, goodbye

Just came to say goodbye band, goodbye band

Goodbye band, hello broken heart


	21. What You Play

_Author's Notes: Sorry this has been coming in spurts…I had more free time at the beginning of the school year and now I'm bogged down with work, particularly American History, and now our school is making a TV show and I'm on the script production crew (how cool is that!) so I'll be working with that a lot. Maybe I'll post some of the stuff I come up with to see what kind of feedback there is. Anyway, this is one of the last songs. There is at least one more after this, maybe two…I haven't decided yet. I'm still accepting ideas for another Musical-Bandfic, so if you have any suggestions, leave them in your review!_

What you Play

**Flute:** Don't breathe too deep

Don't play all day

Dive in to drills

March the other way

That drip of worth

That pint of fame

Leads the way

Just play the game

You're playing in the Marching Band

At the beginning of the school year

You're playing in the Marching Band

Where you're marching everyday

And when you're playing in the Marching Band

At the beginning of the school year

You're what you play

**Trumpet:** The drill maker cannot see

And the drum major cannot hear

Yet I see drill sheets everywhere

And the drum beats in my ear

Just straighten your shoulders

Don't put your instrument down

Just don't let go

Or you may drown

**Trombone:** You're playing in the Marching Band

At the beginning of the school year

You're playing in the marching band

School pride we must display

And when you're playing in the Marching Band

At the beginning of the school year

You're what you play

So I play not a note

I escape and ape this song

I am not an outcast-I belong

(In Canon-listen to the song, especially for this part)

**Percussion & Band Front:** What was it about that night

Perfection, in a dissenting age

For once the mistakes turned into rights

For once I could have took the stage

**Drum Majors:** (simultaneously)

(1): Hey there, I hear you, I hear it, I see it, I see it, my drill!

(2): Hey you, I see you, I see it, I hear it, I hear it, my song!

(1): Someone help, show me the score, I need to conduct it my own way, in four!

(2): One song glory, under the skies!

**Clarinet:** Staying in the Marching Band

During the whole school year

We're staying in the Marching Band

To make our presence known

And when you're staying in the Marching Band

During the whole school year

You're not alone

I'm not alone

**All:** You're not alone

(Strike pose!)


	22. You Guys

_Author's Notes: This is the second to last chapter for this one…so sad. I'll probably posting it around Veteran's Day since that's when our last parade is and our end of the year banquet is then too. It will be fitting, I think. Also, I'm still taking suggestions for the next bandfic-musical (I listed a few in the last chapter and on my profile page), so if you have any ideas_

You Guys

_It's the end of the year, and the seniors are making speeches and their "wills" are being read by other band members. It's a very emotional time, and everyone, especially the upperclassmen are extremely upset._

You guys, it's time for goodbyes

Won't put you out of my mind

And I find these years five-You guys-

The ones I spent trying to survive

The nights you changed my life

Where there's football,

I see you all

How'd I let go of time so dear

When I'm longing so to stay here

How I'd die for one more year

Cause there's so much you didn't hear

Yes there's so much you didn't hear

When I first met you guys

Why does aging make us wise?

You were the songs all along

And before this song dies,

I should tell you

I should tell you

I will always miss you,

You can hear it in my cries


	23. Finale

Finale

Author's Notes: Yeah, this is basically the last of it, although I may post a few songs that I didn't put in originally (i.e. Santa Fe, Christmas Bells), but at this point the whole show is, quote, done. And so is the season, so… I hope you enjoy this and look for my new fic which should be up soon. After I listen to the soundtrack like a million times.

**Drum Majors and Directors**: It's only band, remember this.

Forget regret, for band is not to miss.

**All**: All brand new songs, marching all day

Today we will play

(simultaneously)

**Brass and Band Front**: We can't control

Our practicing

I trust this show

My only woe is just to be

Without band

No hand gropes

No ear hears

No drum beats

Life goes on

But I'm gone

Cause I die

Without band

I die without band

I die without band

Today we will play

I die without band

**Woodwinds and Percussion**: Will I play the music right?

Will someone know?

Will I march on Friday

In rain or snow?

There's only now

There's only here

Give in to band

Or live in tears

No other songs,

Marching all day

Today we will play

Today we will play

Today we will play

Today we will play

**All**: Today we will play

_fin_


End file.
